


You can't

by notwhatyouintended



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Plug, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwhatyouintended/pseuds/notwhatyouintended
Summary: Fanart for Sineala’sA Question of Trust





	You can't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Question of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522539) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 
  * Inspired by [Вопрос доверия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256710) by [Irmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie). 




End file.
